El otro extremo de mi hilo rojo del destino ¿Donde esta?
by anayanci.cruzguzman
Summary: Es una novela en la cual tu eres la protagonista! Donde vivirás una difícil decisión entre tus dos grandes amores... Entre Erwin Smith y Levi Ackerman
1. Prologo

Hola chicas me llamo Ana y bueno hace tiempo que quería publicar este fic que salió de mi imaginación toda loca x3 y es una novela entre Erwin x Levi x Lectora y no vallan a pensar mal xD no es un trio si no la historia de una chica que tiene que decidir con cuál de estos dos personajes que son mis favoritos de SNK quedarse :3 y bueno espero que sea de su agrado aquí les dejo con el prólogo ;) más adelante subiré capítulos ya que me está ayudando una amiga en hacer la historia lo más hermosa que se pueda x3

*Nota: Donde dice _cuatro caminos _tenía pensado en hacer cuatro distintos finales para que cada quien escoja el que más le agrade :3

_**Prologo.**_

*Narrado por (Nombre)*

Nunca pensé que terminaría así…

Con una difícil decisión…

Entre las dos personas que más amo y admiro en este mundo

Erwin y Levi

Mi corazón late muy fuerte parece que en cualquier momento saldrá disparado de mi pecho.

Solo tengo cuatro caminos para salir de este problema que me quita el sueño y el aliento en las noches…

En estos 4 caminos hay distintos finales en cual pondré en sus manos mi destino.

Las campanas suenan fuerte mi cabeza va a explotar, ya no aguanto ese sonido. Me llevo desesperadamente las manos a mis oídos esperando a que este terrible sonido se acabe, mientras aguardo lloro y grito implorando piedad esperando a que todo acabe de una buena vez.


	2. Capitulo 1 El inicio

Buenas chicas hoy traje el primer capítulo UuUr he estado trabajando duro para que esta novela tenga éxito y obvio sin ustedes no lo podría lograr :3

**_Capítulo 1 El inicio._**

*Narrado por Ana*

No podías esperar más, el día por fin había llegado. Tres años arduos de entrenamiento solo para llegar a formar parte de la legión de reconocimiento. Tenías muy claro tu objetivo estar a la altura que te hermano y tu padre.

Tan solo de pensar en ellos recuerdas como llegaste hasta aquí…

(_Flashback_)

_En aquel entonces con 14 años (nombre) era una joven de una de las familias más respetadas. Su padre era un alto mando de la legión de reconocimiento y su hermano con 20 años iba por los mismos rumbos que su padre, su madre era una mujer ejemplar de familia y su única compañía cuando su padre y su hermano estaban de exploración con la tropa._

_La vida de (nombre) no podía ser más perfecta, pero nada es para siempre… aquel día todo se vino abajo._

_Cuando el muro María callo en manos de los titanes se llevó consigo todo lo que quería. (Nombre) fue la única sobreviviente de la tan respetada familia (apellido) ya que los demás integrantes fueron devorados por los titanes._

_(Nombre) corrió con suerte ya que se embarcó con sus amigos de la infancia Eren Mikasa y Armin hacia el muro Rose donde empezaría desde abajo con su nueva familia (sus amigos) que era lo único que le quedaba_

Suspiraste con pesadez odias recordar todo tu pasado tormentoso.

El día había pasado rápido no podías esperar más enlistarte en la legión de reconocimiento, salir de los muros a matar unos cuantos titanes siempre te había emocionado.

La noche de la graduación por fin había llegado, todos estaban en sus respectivas formaciones cuando la legión de reconocimiento encabezado por el capitán Erwin seguido por el comandante Levi y algunos soldados más, entraron en el lugar.

Cuando viste aquellas dos figuras encabezando el grupo no pudiste evitar un sonrojo, ya que tanto como el capitán y el comandante eran tus ídolos, ya que tu padre solía contarte las grandes hazañas en territorio enemigo.

*Narrado por Levi*

Un año más en los que tengo que venir a dar las felicitaciones a esos mocosos. Tch detesto ver las caras de emoción de algunos aunque todavía no saben lo que les espera…

Erwin empezó a dar las felicitaciones a los reclutas, di una recorrida con la mirada a la multitud, sus miradas eran serias pero me percate que una mocosa me veía a Erwin y a mí como si viera a alguien importante y eso me hacía encabronar.

—Tch! Esa pequeña mierda… me encargare de ella más tarde

—Levi cálmate al parecer esa pequeña de ahí los admira bastante como para tener una cara así- Dice la teniente Hanji con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Erwin al percatarse de mi actitud pidió que subiera al estrado para dar algunas palabras a esos mocosos.

*Narrado por Erwin*

He bajado del escenario para permitir a Levi dar unas cuantas palabras a los nuevos reclutas graduados. Me he percatado de las palabras de Levi y me dirigí directo con Hanji para pedir una explicación…

—Teniente Hanji ¿De qué hablaban Levi y tú hace un momento?

—Pues de nada importante, solo que la cara de esa pequeña ha molestado a Levi un poco- *Hanji señala hacia tu dirección*

Seguí con la vista la mano de Hanji hacia la dirección de una recluta la cual a diferencia de sus compañeros se notaba la felicidad que tenía al escuchar las palabras de Levi. Aquella podrá ser…

—Disculpe teniente Hanji…

—Mmm… ¿Qué pasa Erwin? ¿Por qué esa cara?

—No es aquella la hija del difunto mayor (apellido)- Hanji al oír esto dirige nuevamente la mirada hacia la recluta y se ha ajustado los lentes.

—Dios como no me di cuenta! Ha pasado tanto tiempo no la reconocía en lo absoluto!- Los ojos de Hanji se iluminaron aquella era la hija del reconocido ex mayor de las tropas de reconocimiento la hoy graduada (nombre) (apellido).

*Narrado por Ana*

Erwin tomo el estrado de nuevo para concluir y dijo estas palabras que resonaron en tu cabeza…

—Los que se nos quieran unir quédense, los demás pueden retirarse.

Te percataste que solo un pequeño grupo se había quedado, Eren volteo a ver a la multitud que había permanecido ahí, se percató de tu presencia y te dedico una sonrisa la cual correspondiste ya que te sentías feliz al darte cuenta que no estarías solo después de todo.

Después de ello se despidieron de la legión de reconocimiento con el saludo militar y se retiraron del lugar.

Corriste a abrazar a tus amigos

—Me alegro que se hallan quedado chicos- Dijiste abrazando a los tres por el cuello.

—Nosotros también nos alegramos de que estés con nosotros en la legión- Dijo Eren pasando su mano por tus cabellos despeinándote.

—Y bueno ahora…- Antes de poder terminar la frase fuiste interrumpida por un soldado de la legión de reconocimiento.

—Soldado (apellido) la legión de reconocimiento solicita tu presencia.

—Está bien- Respondiste algo confundida, te despediste de tus amigos y seguiste al soldado pensando en para que te solicitaba la legión de reconocimiento…


	3. Capitulo 2 El reencuentro

Hola chicas les traje el segundo capítulo 7v7r espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfruto escribirlo para ustedes UuUr. El siguiente capítulo promete estar muy bueno como lo dice el titulo **_"La confesión"_**:o ¿La confesión de quien o qué? Pues eso no se los puedo decir obviamente porque si no ya no tendría sentido xD UuUr 3 ((no me odien xD)). Así que esperen el día de mañana el capitulo 3 :3

Atte. Ana B|

**_Capítulo 2 El reencuentro._**

*Narrado por Ana*

El camino fue algo largo te acercabas con paso titubeante hasta encontrarte con Erwin, Hanji y Levi que te veían con ojos serios.

Al estar frente a ellos hiciste el saludo militar y añadiste con voz seria.

— ¿En qué les puedo servir?- En ese momento Levi te dedico una mirada intimidadora.

—Oye tu mocosa quien te…- En ese instante fue interrumpido por Hanji quien se te abalanzó sobre ti y te abrazo.

—Dios (nombre) has crecido tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos!- Dijo Hanji sin dejar de abrazarte.

—No has cambiado nada- Dijo Erwin acariciándote la cabeza y dedicándote una sonrisa.

—Eto… lo siento pero los conozco?- Dijiste algo confundida. Hanji rio a carcajadas y luego agrego:

—Tu padre era el capitán de la legión de reconocimiento cuando nosotros apenas estábamos en formación y recuerdo que de vez en cuando venias a la base con tu padre y tu hermano y cuando teníamos tiempo Erwin y yo te cuidábamos.

_(Flashback)_

_Era un día soleado perfecto para salir al campo de entrenamiento de los reclutas. (Nombre) se dirigió al carruaje con su padre para visitar a los nuevos reclutas._

_Fue un viaje muy largo pero por fin habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento. _

_(Nombre) bajo del carruaje y se dispuso a y se dispuso a caminar de la mano con su padre hacia el fórum donde todos los reclutas estaban en su respectivo formación y haciendo el saludo militar dando la bienvenida a tu padre._

_Tu padre explico en qué consistía la legión de reconocimiento, mientras tanto tu solo podías observar a la multitud._

_Al acabar el discurso de tu padre viste que algunos reclutas (entre ellos Erwin y Hanji) estaban conversando con él. Te acercaste a tu padre buscando su atención._

_—Y pues me da gusto que este año haya gente preparada para…- Interrumpiste a tu padre ya que le jalaste su manga para atraer su atención. _

_—Oye papi ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Dijiste un poco tímida._

_—Oh (nombre) ellos son los nuevos reclutas de la legión…  
>Chicos ella es mi hija menor (nombre) futura recluta de la legión de reconocimiento- Dijo tu padre posando su mano sobre tu cabeza y los reclutas mirándote fijamente.<em>

_—Hola mucho gusto, algún día seré igual que mi papi- Terminaste estas palabras brindando una radiante sonrisa a los reclutas que allí se encontraban. No se hicieron esperar los comentarios de lo linda que te veías._

_En ese momento Erwin al ver tu radiante sonrisa de una niña de 10 años frágil e inocente como tú, sintió por alguna extraña razón la necesidad de protegerte ante todo. Sentía emociones revueltas tal vez… amor? _

_No sabía si era así o no, pero si fuese "amor" como el presentía era imposible ya que te llevaba 8 años y eras hija de un superior._

_Cuando los reclutas se empezaron a dispersar, Hanji y Erwin no desperdiciaron la necesidad de irte a saludar._

_ —Hola pequeña mucho gusto, yo soy Hanji y él es mi compañero Erwin- Dijo Hanji con una sonrisa señalando a Erwin._

_—Hola mucho gusto, yo soy (nombre) y me alegro que haya gente valiente que ayude a mi padre este año- Brindaste una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_—Y nosotros estamos contentos de conocer a la hija de nuestro ídolo y estamos orgullosos de poder trabajar con un gran héroe de la humanidad como el- Dijo Erwin acariciando tu mejilla._

_En ese momento tus ojos se iluminaron frente aquel joven con gran espíritu y fortaleza. Sonreíste nuevamente y abrazaste a Erwin quien algo sorprendido correspondió el abrazo. _

_—Les puedo pedir un favor- Dijiste aun abrazando a Erwin._

_— ¿Cuál es pequeña?- Pregunto Erwin con voz suave acariciando tu pelo._

_—No dejen solo a mi papi nunca él es mi héroe- Concluiste para hundir tu cabeza en el hombro de Erwin._

_—Por eso no te preocupes (nombre)- Y con esto concluyo Erwin. Por su parte Hanji al ver esta tierna escena no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad y con un gran grito de felicidad se unió al abrazo. _

_De vez en cuando ibas a la base de la legión a visitar a Hanji y a Erwin y pasabas ratos agradables en su compañía._

Te sorprendiste ¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado de las personas que cuidaron de ti de pequeña? Y sobre todo ya hacía muchos años que no sabías de ellos después del deceso de tu padre. Sonreíste con emoción y abrazaste a Hanji y a Erwin con todas tus fuerzas. Levi se sentía algo desencajado no sabía que decir o hacer en ese momento tan incómodo en el cual él era el único que no sabía lo que ocurría.

—Dios chicos ha pasado tanto tiempo! Me alegro de saber que podre trabajar con ustedes- Dijiste aun abrazándolos.

—Hay alguien que queremos presentarte- Dijo Erwin separándose poco a poco.

Erwin hizo señas con la mano para que Levi para que Levi se acercase. Levi se acercó lentamente. Tus ojos se iluminaron al instante.

— (Nombre) él es el comandante Levi- Dijo Erwin con una sonrisa.

—Increíble!- Tu cara se ilumino al ver lo bajo era Levi a comparación de ti —Eres el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y una persona que admiro muchísimo- Añadiste muy emocionada tomando de las manos a Levi el cual se sorprendió bastante ya que era algo inesperado Levi se sonrojo por tu actitud.

—Levi ella es (nombre) hija del difunto mayor (apellido)- Dijo Erwin.

Levi estaba en shock, aquella era la hija del mayor orgullo de la humanidad el difunto padre de (nombre), siempre había estado agradecido con tu padre y le tenía mucho respeto ya que él había autorizado su reclutamiento en la legión y gracias a él estaba donde estaba.

Aunque no había tratado nunca contigo se dio cuenta de algo, tenías el mismo toque de valentía que tu padre un toque especial que a Levi le agradaba bastante de ti, esto causo que el sintiera atracción hacia esa "mocosa" que apenas conocía.

*Narrado por Levi*

Me acerque hacia donde estaba Erwin y esa mocosa que me miraba como siempre.

Ella al presentarse conmigo y al cogerme de las manos sentí algo en mi pecho. Al sentir su rose de sus manos contra las mías estas empezaron a arder en ese instante mi corazón empezó a latir rápido.

Tch esa mocosa quien se ha creído en provocar esos sentimientos en mí.

*Narrado por (Nombre)*

Y ahí estaba con las personas que más admiro, tenía suerte de estar ahí. De pronto me di cuenta del cambio de expresión de Levi me percate también de su leve sonrojo. Me di cuenta la actitud infantil que tenía en ese instante enfrente de mis superiores, para evitar seguir haciendo el oso solté las manos se Levi para evitar incomodarle más.

—Lo siento por mi actitud infantil- Retire mis manos con un sonrojo en mi cara.

—Disculpa tú por mi descortesía- Dijo Levi llevándose sus manos hacia atrás buscado una forma de ocultarlas- Yo soy el comandante Levi encantado de conocerte (nombre)- Saco su mano derecha de su escondite, tomo mi mano derecha y poso sus labios levemente depositando un beso en ella y después soltándola levemente —Tuve el gusto de trabajar con tu padre un tiempo el siempre será el héroe de la humanidad- Termino Levi sonriendo levemente.

Me sonroje un poco, y me di cuenta de algo es muy amigable al tratar con personas que apenas conoce, aunque… muchos no piensan lo mismo.


	4. Capítulo 3 La declaración

Chicas aquí les traje el 3 capitulo y bueno déjenme decirles que ha sido uno de los capítulos me mas me gusto hacer TTuTT y si las decepcione xD perdonen yo solo hago lo que mi mente dice y una disculpa si está muy corto es que lo tuve que hacer más pequeño para darle suspenso. Y bueno el siguiente capítulo que es el 4 se titula _"El dilema"_ donde nuestra protagonista está en una situación muy complicada y de verdad que dilema D: y bueno escogí fechas para seguir publicando que serán los días lunes-martes-miércoles y jueves para así tener todo un fin de semana para seguir adelantando mi material del fic.

Y ya para concluir les quería avisar que cuando termine este proyecto hare otro fic de la serie Kuroshitsuji que estará basado en un sueño que tuve ya hace algunos meses UuUr y con esto doy por concluido mi mensaje y bueno les dejo disfrutar su lectura.  
>Atte. Ana :3<p>

**_Capítulo 3 La declaración._**

*Narrado por Erwin*

Volverla a ver me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa…

Estoy completamente enamorado de (nombre). Algo en mi ha renacido desde la última vez que la vi, no puedo evitarlo es tan hermosa quiero ser la persona quien la proteja y su persona especial.

Estoy decidido are todo lo posible por estar con (nombre), se ha convertido en el eje de mi mundo ahora estoy convencido totalmente en que la amo.

*Narrado por Ana*

Después de las presentaciones los graduados y la legión de reconocimiento se empezó a dirigir hacia sus propios caminos, los nuevos graduados se dirigían a sus dormitorios y la legión se dispuso a volver a su cuartel.

Te despediste de Erwin, Hanji y Levi diciendo estas palabras…

—Estoy agradecida de poder saber que trabajare con gente tan maravillosa como ustedes- Te despediste de ellos y te dirigiste a tu dormitorio cuando de pronto escuchaste una voz que te llamaba.

— (Nombre) me permites un momento- Volteaste algo confundida viste que era Erwin que se acercaba hacia ti.

—Oh Erwin ¿Qué pasa?- Dijiste algo preocupada.

—Necesito hablar contigo a solas… pero aquí no puedo- Erwin te tomo de la muñeca y salió a toda prisa de donde se encontraban.

Se dirigieron a un lugar más apartado hacia una cabaña que estaba abandonada. Erwin te acorralo hacia la pared, tomo tu mano derecha y la coloco sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón, sentiste sus latidos acelerados no comprendías la situación, te sentías algo incomoda tu cara empezó a arder y el sonrojo se hizo notar.

—Erwin… ¿Qué esta… pasando?- Tu voz se entrecortaba de los nervios no podías ni ver a Erwin a los ojos.

—Volverte a ver ha hecho que mis sentimientos hacia ti se hagan más fuertes- Con su mano libre tomo tu barbilla y la levanto para que dirigieras tu vista hacia aquellos ojos azules que penetraban hasta tu alma.

— ¿Qué clase… de sentimientos?- Añadiste un poco confundida. Erwin coloco su frente contra la tuya y luego dijo con una voz suave y una sonrisa acogedora en su rostro.

—Es que no te has dado cuenta? Estoy completamente enamorado de ti- Hizo una pausa- Nunca he amado a nadie en el mundo como a ti me di cuenta de esto al volverte a ver- Esas palabras impactaron en ti como balas, quedaste en shock no sabías que decir.

—Erwin yo…- Erwin puso su dedo índice sobre tus labios para que no añadieras más.

—Sshh… no hables más- Erwin se acercó lentamente hacia ti, sus intenciones eran claras quería un beso tuyo.

Separaste un poco los labios te habías sorprendido en como tu cuerpo reaccionaba ante esta situación. Los labios de Erwin se unieron levemente con los tuyos, hasta que…

-Oi Erwin!…

_Continuara. _((Sorry xD))


	5. Capitulo 4 El dilema

Hola chicas lamento el retraso de ayer es que enserio tenía mucho que hacer y bueno hoy estoy igual xD así que me da igual si termino o no mi tarea x3 mi comentario de este capítulo es que amo la honestidad de Levi xD. Y mañana no se pierdan el capítulo 5 llamado "La explicación" donde conocerás a tu terrible rival ¿Quién es? Pues eso se sabrá hasta mañana :3

Y bueno les dejo el capítulo más esperado ósea el 4 x3

Atte. Ana :3

**_Capítulo 4 El dilema._**

_*Recapitulación*_

*Narrado por Ana*

_—Erwin yo…- Erwin puso su dedo índice sobre tus labios para que no añadieras más._

_—Sshh… no hables más- Erwin se acercó lentamente hacia ti, sus intenciones eran claras quería un beso tuyo._

_Separaste un poco los labios te habías sorprendido en como tu cuerpo reaccionaba ante esta situación. Los labios de Erwin se unieron levemente con los tuyos, hasta que…_

_—_Oi Erwin! ¿Dónde te habías metido? te estábamos esperando para regresar al cuartel- Una figura de baja estatura se acercó lentamente hacia ustedes, era Levi quien al parecer llevaba rato escuchando.

Erwin y tú se separaron rápidamente tu solo pudiste cubrir tu cara con las manos para ocultar tu sonrojo que era muy evidente.

—Lo lamento Levi solo estaba conversando con (nombre) para ya voy para allá- Concluyo Erwin con todo un tono de pesadez.

—Está bien les avisare que estén listos- Levi dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar no sin antes dedicarte una mirada afilada escuchaste por lo bajo su típico "Tch" para luego salir del lugar hacia donde la tropa se encontraba.

Erwin suspiro con pesadez y antes de irse te abrazo fuertemente, tu solo pudiste corresponder, te dedico una sonrisa y de dirigió con su tropa que ya lo estaba esperando.

Te quedaste ahí inmóvil con tu corazón agitado y tu respiración entrecortada, llevaste tu mano hacia tu frente para poder aclarar tus ideas respiraste varias veces para controlar tu respiración.

Te dirigiste a los dormitorios un poco más calmada después de lo ocurrido. Eren, Armin y Mikasa te esperaban fuera de los dormitorios algo preocupados por tu tardanza.

—Hola chicos perdón por la tardanza- Dijiste algo forzada para evitar que notaran tu respiración agitada aún.

—Nos tenías preocupados ¿Para qué te llamaron?- Dijo Armin.

—Pues solo para felicitarme por mi graduación- Añadiste

—Mmm ya veo ¿Te conocen desde hace mucho?- Dijo Eren con tono de curiosidad.

—Pues verán…- Te dedicaste a contarles tu relación con la legión de reconocimiento cuando tu padre aún seguía con vida.

Después de una larga charla se despidieron y cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo dormitorio para descansar ya que el día siguiente sería un día laborioso.

A la mañana siguiente la legión de reconocimiento fue por sus nuevos reclutas.

Se dirigió cada quien a sus caballos y se fueron hacia un castillo que era la base de la legión de reconocimiento.

Al llegar al lugar los asignaron a un equipo. Te designaron al equipo de Hanji te sentías un poco triste porque querías estar con tus amigos pero también sentías alegría por estar con una persona tan interesante como Hanji, te gustaba ayudarle en sus experimentos y siempre tenías algo que hacer en su compañía nunca te aburrías.

Te dieron la misma habitación que Hanji así que siempre hablaban de sus hazañas y de los experimentos que realizaron anteriormente.

*Narrado por Levi*

Por fin los reclutas han llegado. He visto a (nombre) en la multitud siento mi corazón latir fuerte. Tch esa mocosa…

Han repartido a los reclutas en diferentes equipos, fue una lástima que (nombre) no haya estado en el mío me hubiera gustado conocerla más…

*Narrado por Ana*

La hora de cenar había llegado te habías distraído por el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía el cuartel. Bajaste al comedor por desgracia ya no había nadie, te serviste y te sentaste a comer te sentías incomoda por el silencio que ahí se encontraba.

De pronto escuchaste unos pasos acercándose al comedor de pronto una voz rompió el silencio que te aturdía.

—Oi ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Era Levi quien ya se había cambiado para irse a dormir.

—Oh comándate Levi lo siento pero llegue tarde para la cena así que decidí venir aunque no hubiera nadie- Respondiste. Levi suspiro y se sentó a tu lado.

—Te are compañía si no te importa- Dijo Levi tomando entre sus manos la tuya.

—Amm… Claro no me molesta en absoluto- Concluiste, Levi sonrío o eso parecía, soltó tu mano para que continuaras con tu cena.

Levi y tú platicaron sobre sus vidas y te diste cuenta lo duro que había sido para él llegar hasta aquí.

Te diste cuenta que debajo de esa mascara seria y fría se ocultaba una persona con lindos sentimientos, después de todo te había demostrado que era todo lo contrario de lo que se decía de él.

*Narrado por Levi*

Estar con (nombre) me hace diferente, puedo ser yo mismo sin sentirme forzado.

Ahora veo porque esos sentimientos de Erwin hacia (nombre) creo que yo estoy empezando a sentir lo mismo que él hacia ella.

No importa que tenga mucho respeto a Erwin y sea mi amigo luchare por (nombre) cueste lo que cueste.

*Narrado por Ana*

Valla que estas en una difícil decisión lo siguiente no te lo esperabas…

—Dime (nombre)…- Dijo Levi recargando su barbilla contra su mano para observarte en una mejor posición.

— ¿Qué pasa comandante?- Dijiste apartando tu plato para continuar con la plática.

—Ahora en adelante dirígete a mí como Levi y dime…-Hizo una pausa meditando la pregunta- ¿Tienes novio?- Dijo con un tono irónico echo con su mano libre un mechón de tu cabello hacia atrás de tu oreja.

—Jeje etoo…- Hiciste una pausa ya que estabas nerviosa- No… ¿Y por qué la pregunta?

—Pues vi tu escenita con Erwin el otro día y te seré honesto… estoy celoso de él que puedo conocer de más tiempo a una belleza como tú y yo si apenas te conozco pero iré al grano te cortejare hasta el punto que aceptes estar conmigo- Termino Levi con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Al concluir estas palabras Levi te jalo del cuello de tu blusa y te robo un beso rápido, se levantó y salió del comedor para perderse en la inmensidad del cuartel.

Te quedaste ahí plantada ni tiempo de reaccionar te dio ¿Qué es este embrollo? ¿Y ahora que aras? Las personas que más admiras **están enamorados de ti**! Y no descansaran hasta tenerte a su lado. Pero lo peor de todo…

**¿Con quién te ibas a quedar? **

Echaste tu cabeza sobre la mesa penando en estas interrogantes que no paraban de dar vueltas en tu cabeza, esto era un terrible dilema.


	6. Capítulo 5 La explicación

Hola chicas pues hoy les traigo el capítulo 5 y bueno pues no tengo nada que anunciar solo que cambiare las fechas de publicación ya que tengo un gran retraso en el capítulo 7 y se tendrán que acortar y será publicados sábados y domingos a partir de la siguiente semana en lo que recupero el tiempo perdido xD esperen mañana el capítulo 6 llamado "Los rivales" :3

*Nota: Los Doble paréntesis _(( ))_ los ocupare de ahora en adelante para añadir una aclaración mía x3 y asi evitar confusiones o malos entendidos.

Atte. Ana

**_Capítulo 5 La explicación._**

*Narrado por Ana*

Después de aquel encuentro con Levi tu rutina se volvió más pesada, en los entrenamientos y en las clases teóricas siempre te encontrabas en las nubes no tenías la concentración adecuada, tu desempeño bajo drásticamente. Erwin lo noto y te mando a llamar.

*Narrado por Erwin*

Revisando los expedientes de los soldados me percate que (nombre) ha bajado su rendimiento en esto últimos días. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Sera por lo que le dije? Si es así necesito hablar con ella enseguida.

*Narrado por Ana*

Estabas en tu entrenamiento de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Eren. De repente Levi apareció y se acercó hacia donde tú estaba.

— (Apellido) Erwin necesita hablar contigo- Dijo Levi con tono de voz seco.

—Está bien- Seguiste a Levi pensando en que te diría Erwin ¿Sera que se dio cuenta de tu bajo rendimiento últimamente?

Después de un minuto de caminata silenciosa con Levi, pararon enfrente de la oficina de Erwin toco algunas veces antes de abrir la puerta. Ya adentro de la oficina hicieron el saludo militar, Erwin le pidió a Levi que se retirase, al salir Levi de ahí Erwin te pidió que tomaras asiento al cual tu obedeciste, Erwin se levantó de su lugar y cerró la puerta con llave para evitar que alguien interrumpiese _((Tranquilas tranquilas no pasara nada con Erwin… al menos no por el momento x3))_ se acercó a ti por atrás y te abrazo.

Luego de esa pequeña muestra de afecto Erwin tomo asiento y te dijo con voz calmada.

—Estaba revisando los expedientes y vi que tu desempeño ha bajado considerablemente estos últimos días y eso me preocupa bastante ya que tú has tenido uno de los más altos desempeños ¿Qué pasa? ¿Fue por lo que sucedió el otro día?

—Lo siento Erwin yo… no he estado descansando muy bien y no es por lo que tú piensas y además hay otro motivo…

— ¿Y cuál es?- Erwin había tomado tu mano para llamar tu atención ya que mis ojos estaban clavados en el suelo.

No agregaste nada mas era obvio que no le ibas a decirle a Erwin lo que había pasado la otra noche con Levi por miedo a cómo iba a reaccionar.

— (Nombre) yo… necesito una respuesta y te lo diré de nuevo si es necesario- Hizo una pausa y tus ojos se clavaron en el esperando la pregunta- Sabes que me gustas demasiado y quiero saber si… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- En ese momento tú te quedaste sin habla sentías un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas de llorar, clavo su mirada en ti esperando respuesta alguna, sus ojos chocaron con los tuyos lo único que pudiste hacer es desviar la mirada.

Respiraste hondo tratando de no llorar en ese momento y luego agregaste:

—Erwin yo…- Empezaste retirando tu mano que aún seguía presa de las suyas -Lo siento pero yo no estoy lista para esto, mi cabeza es un desorden en este momento… Solo necesito tiempo lo siento lo siento!...- Concluiste con esto y te apresuraste hacia la puerta, quitaste el seguro y saliste corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Corriste por el pasillo en ese momento rompiste en llanto, no podías escoger a ninguno sin que uno de ellos salieran lastimados. De repente chocaste con Levi que de inmediato se frenaron, Levi inspecciono por un momento tu rostro. No querías que te viera así ni menos que te pidiera explicaciones de lo que te ocurría, así que lo empujaste y saliste disparada hacia tu destino, al estar a pocos metros de tus compañeros caíste de rodillas y lloraste amargamente.

*Narrado por Levi*

Después de salir de la oficina de Erwin di un pequeño paseo por el cuartel. Me pregunto que estarán hablando Erwin y (Nombre).

Pasado 20 minutos pase por el pasillo que daba directo a la oficina de Erwin. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que (nombre) salía apresurada de la oficina de Erwin. Choco conmigo por estar distraída.

Vi entonces que sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cara tenía expresión de desesperación. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Erwin? Sin antes siquiera preguntarle lo que le ocurría me empujo y salió corriendo con dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

Tengo que hablar con Erwin sobre lo que le está pasando con (nombre).

*Narrado por Ana*

Al entrar al campo de entrenamiento y colapsar en ese lugar, una teniente se percató del espectáculo que estabas dando y fue a ver lo que te pasaba.

— ¿Qué te ocurre pequeña? ¿Te sientes bien?- Te dijo la teniente con voz dulce ayudándote a ponerte de pie.

—Lo siento es que yo no me siento bien…- Dijiste secándote las lágrimas.

—Ven vamos a tu habitación para que descanses pero ya no llores- Concluyo la teniente y te ayudo a llegar hasta tu habitación.

_((Quién sera este personaje misterioso pues mañana no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo xD))_


	7. Capítulo 6 Los rivales

Gomendasaii! TTnTT Sé que he tardado bastante y que he subido el capítulo muy tarde lo que pasa es que mi imaginación se está acabando para el capítulo 7 que ya lo tenía hecho pero mi maestra me lo tenía que quitar 7n7 ((también es mi culpa por escribirlo durante su clase verdad pero quien la manda a tener una clase tan aburrida xD)) are lo mejor que pueda para adelantar contenido aprovechando mis vacaciones u

Y bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo 7 llamado _"La competencia"_ donde nuestra querida lectora-san recibirá unas cuantas sorpresas :3 y bueno no quiero arruinar contenido así que sayonara *u*/

_Nota: _Recuerden que los _(())_ son para añadir mis notas y evitar malos entendidos o si se me pega la gana comentar durante la historia xD.

**_Capítulo 6 Los rivales._**

_*Narrado por Ana*_

Al llegar a tu habitación cerró la puerta y te recostó en la cama y se sentó a tu lado y luego añadió

—Lo siento no he podido presentarme antes me llamo Petra ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Me llamo (nombre) mucho gusto en conocerte- Dijiste con una sonrisa forzada.

—El gusto es mío- sonrió Petra de oreja a oreja —Y dime (nombre) ¿Por qué llorabas hace un rato?

—Pues…- Hiciste una pausa — ¿Qué pasaría si dos personas que admiras se te confiesan y tienes que escoger entre uno de los dos pero no sabes cual ya que a los dos los quieres demasiado?

—Etoo… -Hizo una pausa —Bueno no sabría decirte pero creo que te entiendo- Dijo Petra algo sonrojada.

— ¿Enserio? –Dijiste y te sentaste rápidamente en la cama para escuchar mejor.

—Pues veras…- Empezó a juguetear con un mechón de su pelo —Es casi la misma historia solo que uno no se me ha confesado pero me gusta demasiado más de lo que crees- Petra empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba.

—Ooo y se puede saber quiénes son los afortunado- Dijiste entre risas.

—Pues uno es mi prometido se llama Auruo pue él me ha demostrado que está enamorado de mi _((O eso creo yo xD))_ pero el otro por desgracia no…- Dijo Petra con una mueca en el rostro.

— ¿Quién es? Dime dime! _((Que agresividad de nuestra lectora-san xD))_- Exigiste algo emocionada por el suspenso.

—Pues es el comandante Levi- Dijo tomándote de las manos _((Por que la toma de las manos? No lo sé, se me ocurrió de la nada xD))_

—Oh valla…-Dijiste bajando la mirada.

—Si… y tratare de que él se fije en mí _((Chan chan channnn! D: ))- Concluyo con cara triunfal._

—No… puedes…- Ibas a romper en llanto sentiste algo arder en tu pecho, sentiste la necesidad de exigirle que se alejara de él que te pertenecía tanto como Erwin. _((Celos? Donde? :v)) _

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos en lo que tu tratabas de luchar contra estos sentimientos nuevos que surgían.

— ¿Qué pasa (nombre)? Dijo Petra preocupada era obvio que había notado tu cambio de actitud.

—No… nada solo quiero descansar por hoy- Te volviste a recostar sobre la cama. Petra no añadió más solo asintió y salió de la habitación. Hundiste tu cara en la almohada tratando de ahogar los gritos de enojo que empezaron a salir junto con unas lágrimas hiciste esto durante varios minutos hasta que caíste presa de un sueño profundo.

*Mientras esto sucedía*

Levi se dirigió a la oficina de Erwin con paso decidido era claro quería una explicación. Levi toco la puerta ante de abrirla, al entrar vio a Erwin que estaba parado frente a la ventana viendo hacia el horizonte. Levi cerró la puerta y luego añadió:

—Erwin ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?- Dijo con un tono molesto.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Contesto Erwin. Esto causo que Levi frunciera el ceño:

— ¿Qué puedes hacer con qué?- Dijo Levi tratando de calmarse.

—Bueno sabes… Me gusta mucho (nombre) y quiero saber una forma para ganarme su corazón.

Levi suspiro pesadamente:

—Erwin tengo que confesarte algo- Añadió Levi reflexionando.

— ¿Qué pasa Levi?- Dijo Erwin apartando su vista de la ventana y mirando directo hacia Levi.

—Sabes que te respeto y eres un gran amigo para mí pero yo también estoy enamorado de (nombre) y tanto tu como yo tenemos el mismo objetivo así que qué te parece si hacemos un trato…- Medito Levi.

—Está bien… ¿Cuál es?- Suspiro Erwin.

—Cada quién ara lo posible para conquistar a (nombre) y el ganador obviamente se quedara con ella y el perdedor se tendrá que resignar- Con esto concluyo Levi con una sonrisa retadora en su rostro.

—Está bien me agrada la idea- Levi y Erwin cerraron el trato estrechando sus manos sin saber que detrás de la puerta Hanji los escuchaba.

—Que interesante será esto ya lo quiero ver- Hanji soltó una carcajada y camino hacia su laboratorio.


	8. Capítulo 7 La competencia

Hola :3 les traje su regalo de navidad atrasado pero de navidad :D espero que se la hayan pasado muy bonito y hayan recibido lo que querían, y pues bueno le quería agradecer por ser fieles a mi fic y eso me hace muy feliz :'3 ver que mucha gente espera con ansias el siguiente capítulo. Y bueno quería hacer una sección de preguntas y respuesta para el final del fic la responderé así que si tienen alguna duda o comentario déjenlo en los comentarios y para el final de la historia los responderé todas.

Y bueno pues les deseo lindas fiestas que se la pasen super y sobre todo coman mucho x3 nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo llamado 8 llamado _"La cena"_. Así que bye-bye *u*/

Nota: Recuerden que los _(())_ son para agregar mis comentarios a lo largo de la historia y así evitar malos entendidos xD.

**_Capítulo 7 La competencia._**

*Narrado por (Nombre)*

Me desperté temprano, sentí la almohada aún húmeda por mi llanto. De repente escuche que tocaron la puerta. Hanji ((Si es que no lo recuerdan Hanji es compañera de cuarto de nuestra querida lectora-san)) se tapó la cara con las sabanas para seguir durmiendo. Me senté en la cama y trate de aclarar mis ideas, me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí.

—Buenos días princesa.- Dijo Erwin con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro, traía consigo un enorme ramo de (flor favorita) ((Algunas cosas se los dejare a su criterio ya que cada quien tiene gustos distintos x3)).

—Oh! Erwin, buenos días- Dije algo incomoda por mi aspecto deplorable en ese momento.

—Ten te traje esto- Erwin extendió el ramo y me lo entrego.

—Muchas gracias Erwin están preciosas- Dije sonrojada y una gran sonrisa de me dibujo en el rostro.

—Gracias a ti por existir- Erwin concluyo y me beso en la frente.

—Hay Erwin que cosas dices- Me lleve la mano a la boca para controlar mi risa nerviosa.

—Bueno nos vemos al rato- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla para luego retirarse a su oficina.

—Adiós…- Dije algo aturdida y sentí que me ruborizaba, me encantaba sentirme así. Cerré la puerta tan fuertemente que se escuchó un estruendo en la habitación. Hanji pego un salto y me vio con el ramo de flores aun en las manos.

—Dios! Que lindas flores ¿Quién te las dio? – Dijo Hanji con una sonrisa divertida.

—Me las dio Erwin- Dije admirando y olí un poco la fragancia de las flores.

—Déjame traer agua para evitar que se mueran- Hanji salió disparada fuera del cuarto y al poco tiempo regreso con una jarra de agua. Tomo el ramo y la coloco encima del buro, lo admiramos por un rato y luego Hanji me abrazo.

*Narrado por Levi*

Vi que Erwin se dirigía al cuarto de (nombre) con un ramo de flores. Tch tengo que idear un plan.

Minuto después (nombre) y Hanji salieron de su habitación ya que era hora del desayuno. Caminaron por el pasillo con dirección al comedor.

—Teniente Hanji puedo hablar con usted un momento- Dije con la idea clara de lo que quería lograr.

—Vale por supuesto – Asintió Hanji- (Nombre) te puedes adelantar ya te alcanzo para desayunar.

—Está bien Hanji, con permiso- Añadió (nombre) y se retiró hacia el comedor en ese momento agregue sin titubear.

—Hanji necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué pasa Levi?- Pregunto algo curiosa Hanji.

—Quiero hacer una cena romántica para (nombre) y yo así que necesito preparar todo para esta noche ¿Me puedes ayudar?

—Dios! Claro que te ayudo- Respondió Hanji muy feliz y emocionada.

—Muy bien entonces prepara todo antes de las 8 en mi habitación- Concluí

—Claro- Hanji termino y salió corriendo hacia el comedor. Suspire y espere un rato antes de ir hacia el comedor.

*Narrado por Ana*

Minutos después de que Hanji haya llegado contigo para desayunar, Levi entro y poso los ojos en ti. Tú no lo habías notado ya que estabas demasiado concentrada en el desayuno y no te percataste que Levi se acercaba hacia donde te encontrabas. Levi al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ti te susurro en el oído.

—Esta noche a las 8, en mi habitación prepárate porque va a ser la mejor noche de tu vida- Siguió con su camino hacia una mesa que estaba desocupada.

Sentiste un escalofrió en la espalda y ladeaste la cabeza confundida por sus palabras. Volteaste a ver a Hanji que tenía una expresión traviesa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaste algo incrédula.

—Levi tiene preparado una cena romántica para ambos, así que tienes que verte linda esta noche- Hanji concluyo con una gran sonrisa.

—Ooo… ya veo- Te sonrojaste. Tu cabeza no terminaba de dar vueltas te encontrabas nerviosa ya que no sabías que esperarte por parte de Levi.


	9. Capítulo 8 La cena

Muy buenas :3 les traje el capítulo más emocionante u "La cena" y valla que se pondrá bueno. Se los publique hoy para terminar con broche de oro este 2014 y celebrar mi 1000 visitas en un me :'3 muchas gracias a todos los fans de mi novela TTuTT no saben lo feliz que me hacen leer sus comentarios positivos u Arigatoooo!

Y bueno nos leemos pronto en el próximo capítulo llamado "Una nueva experiencia" querían hard tendrán hard 7w7 a no ser… *risa de UST*

Nota: Recuerden que los _(())_ son para agregar mis comentarios a lo largo de la historia y así evitar malos entendidos xD.

**_Capítulo 8 La cena._**

*Narrado por Ana*

El día paso volando, ya en la noche después de un baño te encontrabas entada frente al tocador llevabas puesto un vestido (color y tipo favorito) y unos tacones (color). Hanji no se encontraba ya que estaba preparando los últimos detalles para la cena de esa noche.

Cuando terminaste de arreglarte te admiraste en el espejo por un momento para percatarte de que estaba todo en orden. Los nervios te comían viva respiraste hondo para controlarte. De pronto tocaron a tu puerta, te echaste por enésima vez un último vistazo respiraste nuevamente y te dirigiste hacia la puerta, pusiste tu mano sobre la manija meditaste por unos segundos antes de abrirla bruscamente. Te topaste con la figura de Levi quien llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa gris y su típica corbata blanca ((Tomemos como referencia como iba vestido en el capítulo 25 del anime x3)).

—Buenas noches (nombre)- Levi te dio un beso en la mano- Te vez hermosa ¿Estas lista?-Levi se veía serio y frio como siempre así que no te sorprendió aunque su voz dejaba notar un tono dulce que te encantaba.

—Hola Levi…- Se veía guapo pero era obvio que no se lo dirías para evitar incomodarlo en cambio el sonrojo de tu rostro hablo por si solo- Si estoy lista!- Añadiste emocionada.

—Me puedes hacer un favor- Levi te inspecciono de arriba abajo con sus ojos fríos.

— ¿Cuál es?- Preguntaste al mismo tiempo que ladeaste tu cabeza para evitar que Levi te viera directo a los ojos.

—Te puedes dar la vuelta y cerrar los ojos- Añadió Levi.

—Oh claro…- Dijiste quedadamente algo confundida te preguntabas ¿Por qué pediría algo así? No protestaste y obedeciste a su petición. Levi tomo una venda y te la puso sobre los ojos y la amarro ligeramente para evitar lastimarte.

— ¿Es necesario hacer eso?- Preguntaste algo irónica pero con una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro.

—Oh pues…- Levi te tomo de la cintura- Le quería dar más énfasis a la sorpresa.

Levi empezó a caminar contigo teniendo cuidado de que no te tropezases. Te encontrabas un tanto nerviosa pero a la vez contenta. Fue un largo camino en silencio de pronto sentiste que Levi se detuvo y enseguida escuchaste una puerta abrirse frente a ustedes, la venda se deslizo de tus ojos y no dudaste en abrirlos rápidamente y te encontraste con una hermosa escena:

El cuarto de Levi estaba decorado de tal forma que una mesa estaba al centro de la habitación con todo lo necesario para una cena para dos. La habitación estaba decorada con rosas blancas y blancas también se encontraba la presencia de velas por toda la habitación. Lo que te sorprendió es que la cama de Levi estaba decorada con pétalos de los mismos colores de las rosas.

—Maldición Hanji- dijiste para tus adentros pero en pensar en la sola idea de que pasara algo con un superior hizo de rieras por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Levi con tono preocupado que hizo sacarte de tus pensamientos.

—Pensé que cenaríamos no a hacer otra cosa- Añadiste con tono divertido señalando la cama.

—Oh…- Levi no se había percatado del "pequeño" detalle que Hanji había agregado como broma. Esto hizo que se sonrojara levemente- Tch!... Lo lamento….- Levi ladeo su cabeza hacia otra parte.

—No te preocupes todo es perfecto- Volteaste a ver a Levi y lo abrazaste- Gracias…- Susurraste cerca de su oído. Tomaste por sorpresa a Levi quien tímidamente correspondió al abrazo.

Después de la muestra de afecto Levi te invito a pasar y tomaron asiento. Estuvieron platicando por uno minutos hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

—Puedo pasar- Se reportó una voz familiar.

—Adelante Hanji- Dijo Levi. No te tomaste por sorpresa la presencia de Hanji ya que ella te había contado los planes de Levi.

Hanji paso y te impactaste al ver que Hanji iba vestida formalmente ((Como mesera :v)).

—Esta noche yo les serviré- Hanji te giño el ojo y ladeaste la cabeza en señal de desaprobación por el detalle de la cama, esta sonrió ampliamente- Así que si me disculpan Hanji salió del cuarto. Levi echo una mirada la cual hizo que ladearas la cabeza y te sonrojaras.

Pasado unos minutos Hanji volvió con un par de platos de (No sé qué quieran cenar con Levi así que póngalo aquí :3) se acercó hacia ustedes y se los puso enfrente. Ambos agradecieron lo cual causo que Hanji se sonrojara y sonriera ampliamente.

Disfrutaron su cena y platicaron mientras comían. Te sorprendiste de la elegancia que Levi tenía para comer, de vez en cuando le echabas una mirada rápida ya que verlo comer te parecía un arte. Levi también te dedico unas cuantas miradas cuando te encontrabas distraída parecía que te estudiaba y se veía interesado cada uno de tus movimientos. Al concluir ambos Hanji recogió la mesa y salió de la habitación sin antes despedirse de ustedes.

Levi y tu seguían sentados frente a frente con la mea ahora ya vacía. Hubo lo que pareció un largo silencio incómodo y algunos intercambios de miradas hasta que Levi decidió romper el hielo.

— ¿Y?... ¿Qué te pareció?- Dijo con un todo todavía serio.

—Estuvo fantástico Levi me encanto- Añadiste sonrojada.

—Me alegro por ello- Levi se levantó de su asiento tu titubeaste he hiciste lo mimo enseguida.

Pensaste que saldrían de la habitación. Te dirigiste hacia la puerta, estabas a punto de abrirla cuando escuchaste una voz desde atrás de ti.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Dijo Levi clavando su mirada en ti.

—Aaaa…- Reíste nerviosamente al sentir la pesada mirada del comandante en ti y te diste la vuelta rápidamente quedando pegada en la puerta- Lo siento creí que…- Te detuviste al ver que Levi se acercaba a ti lentamente- Creí… que saldríamos del cuarto…- Terminaste la oración quedadamente. En ese momento Levi estaba lo suficientemente cerca que te acorralo y coloco ambas manos en tu cintura para dejarte sin escapatoria.

—No trates de huir de mí- Dijo Levi con lo que te pareció un tono seductor.

—Pero yo no estaba tratando de…- No pudiste terminar la frase ya que Levi te tomo por sorpresa y te empezó a besar apasionadamente. Levi introdujo su lengua en tu boca lo cual te sorprendió.

No pudiste evitar dejarte llevar, sentías que estabas soñando ya que Levi besaba bastante bien. Quisiste seguirle el juego y descansaste tus brazos sobre sus hombros haciendo que tus manos jugaran con su cabello.

—Esta noche será la mejor de tu vida- Susurro Levi cerca de tu oído y luego lamio el lóbulo de tu oreja haciendo que te estremecieras.


	10. Capítulo 9 Una nueva experiencia

Holaaa 7u7/ lamento no haber actualizado la mezcla de flojera y falta de tiempo se mezclaron pero recuperare tiempo perdido lo prometo. Bueno así que sin más espero que disfruten la lectura de este capítulo emocionante y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo titulado _"Desilusión" _ así que bye-bye nos leemos pronto :3

**_Capítulo 9 Una nueva experiencia. _**

*Narrado por Ana*

_—Esta noche será la mejor de tu vida- Susurro Levi cerca de tu oído y luego lamio el lóbulo de tu oreja haciendo que te estremecieras. _

Levi sin dudarlo dos veces te empujo hacia la cama. Tu solo pudiste observarlo sonrojada a tal punto que tu cara parecía un verdadero jitomate. Sentiste los pétalos rozando tu piel lo que te causo un ligero escalofrío. Levi cerró la puerta con llave y volvió su vista hacia ti, inspecciono tu rostro un momento y noto tu cara sonrojada por la vergüenza. A Levi se le dibujo una sonrisa lasciva combinado con la malicia.

Notaste la sonrisa de Levi y el escalofrío se hizo más intenso. Levi se empezó a acercar a ti y mientras lo hacía se deshizo de su saco.

Tu respiración se agitaba aún más a cada paso que Levi daba hacia ti.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?- Dijo Levi con risa burlona.

—…- Trataste de emitir palabra alguna pero tu nerviosismo no te lo permitía solo pudiste negar con la cabeza. Levi rio por lo bajo.

—No tengas miedo no te are nada malo- El tono de Levi era frío pero seductor.

Levi deslizo su corbata con parsimonia. Tú no te podías mover de tu sitio estabas atónita lo único que podía hacer era observar a el comandante a unos cuantos escasos centímetros de tus piernas. Eras espectadora de un gran espectáculo de media noche con el comandante como protagonista principal y tú lo sabias en cualquier momento también formarías parte de ese show.

Levi al deshacerse de su corbata empezó a desabotonarse su camisa dejando entre visto su abdomen perfectamente marcado.

Los intentos de calmarte fueron en vano, ya que al admirar el perfecto esculpido cuerpo del comandante tu corazón se aceleró a tal punto de sentir que se salía de tu pecho. Levi sin deshacerse aun de su camisa se acercó hacia ti lentamente, tu única reacción en ese instante fue sentarte rápidamente en el extremo de la cama.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ti, Levi tomo tu barbilla y la levanto para que dirigieras hacia aquel par de ojos fríos.

—Sabes… nunca pensé que una mocosa como tu provocara que mis sentimientos se revolvieran… de verdad me sorprendes (nombre) eres la primera en tener rendido a sus pies no solo a un superior si no a dos- Hizo una pausa para acariciar tu mejilla —No importa con quien decidas quedarte mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiaran.

Caíste en cuenta de lo que estabas provocando a tus superiores no eran más que problemas y todos causados por tu sola presencia en la legión. Pero recordaste lo que te había traído hasta ahí _tu padre… _

—Levi yo…- Levi te robo un beso apasionado en ese instante dejándote con la palabra en la boca. Nuevamente caíste en las garras de Levi dejándote llevar por el beso, Levi introdujo su lengua en tu cavidad, tú trataste de seguirle el ritmo pero Levi tenía el control sobre sus lenguas.

Levi sin previo aviso te empujo hacia más al centro de la cama. Sin que te dieras cuenta Levi ya estaba sobre ti posicionado entre tus piernas. Levi deshizo el beso para tomar tus muñecas hacia atrás y así dejándote sin escapatoria alguna.

—Levi ¿Pero qué haces?- tu tono sonaba de algún modo tierno para Levi.

—Voy a hacerte mía antes de que alguien más lo haga- El tono frío y rudo de Levi te tomaron por sorpresa. Al intentar protestar para exigir un respeto hacia con quien perderías tu virginidad ((equis deee :v)) Levi te callo con un protestante beso. Intentaste luchar pero los exquisitos besos de Levi ganaron la batalla otra vez. De nuevo te dejaste llevar y sentiste que poco a poco Levi iba soltando tus muñecas.

En ese momento no lo dudaste dos veces y llevaste tus manos hacia la espalda de Levi por debajo de su camisa. Empezaste a recorrer tus traviesas manos por toda su esculpida espalda. No pudiste evitar rasguñarle la espalda por esa mezcla de excitación y adrenalina que recorría tu espina dorsal. Te encantaba esa sensación ya que era _una nueva experiencia _para ti.

Levi se dirigió a tu cuello y empezó a dejar pequeños besos y mordidas en él. Sentiste las manos de Levi recorriendo por tu cintura hasta llegar a donde tu vestido terminaba.

Levi empezó a subir poco a poco la prenda.

—Levi…- Tu nerviosismos y sonrojes estaban a flor de piel.

—Tranquila te prometí que sería la mejor noche de tu vida- Levi te beso dulcemente mientras que sus manos se encargaban de subir la prenda hasta la altura de tu cintura dejando entre visto tu ropa interior de color (_) —Eres perfecta- Levi estaba a punto de quitarte la ropa interior hasta que el sonido de alguien llamando detrás de la puerta los interrumpió.


	11. Capítulo 10 Desilusión

Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 10 que la verdad está más corto por que le recorte y le quite y le añadí xDD y bueno espero que los disfruten, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo llamado _"Reconciliación"_ y le prometo morirán de derrames nasales xD bueno no adelanto más así que bye-bye *3*/

**_Capítulo 10 Desilusión._**

*Narrado por Ana*

_—Tranquila te prometí que sería la mejor noche de tu vida- Levi te beso dulcemente mientras que sus manos se encargaban de subir la prenda hasta la altura de tu cintura dejando entre visto tu ropa interior de color (_) —Eres perfecta- Levi estaba a punto de quitarte la ropa interior hasta que el sonido de alguien llamando detrás de la puerta los interrumpió._

_—_Heichou… Necesito hablar con usted- Una voz familiar irrumpió en la habitación.

_—_Espera un segundo Petra- Levi suspiro y se levantó rápidamente y se abrocho la camisa. Levi te lanzo una mirada sacándote de tu trance y haciendo que te arreglaras. Te acomodaste el vestido y disto una pasada rápida con tu mano a tu cabello (color) volviendo a su posición inicial. Tomaste rápido asiento en la mesa y clavaste tu mirada en la nada.

Levi termino de acomodarse la corbata y el saco y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes percatarse que todo se encontraba en orden y luego abrió la puerta.

_—_ ¿Qué pasa Petra?- Levi dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Heichou, Erwin me pidió que…- Petra miro por encima del hombro de Levi y se percató de tu presencia _—_Lo lamento Heichou creo que interrumpí en un mal momento hablamos luego…- Petra se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí pero Levi la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

_—_Petra déjalo **_no es nada importante…-_** Las últimas palabras de Levi te sacaron de tu trance haciendo que etas retumbaran en tu cabeza. Una penumbra negra invadió tu rostro.

_—_No te preocupes Petra…- Tu vista estaba hacia el piso _—_Bueno yo… ya me iba de todas formas- Te levantaste y saliste de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ti dejando a Levi algo aturdido.

_—_Etoo… Heichou- Petra lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_—_Oh…- Levi ladeo la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa?

_— _¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y… (Nombre)?- Petra pregunto algo nerviosa. Levi frunció el ceño.

—Eso no te incumbe, ahora dime ¿A qué has venido?- Levi suspiro pesadamente.

_— _¡Oh!- Petra dio un pequeño salto _—_Erwin me pidió que te diera estos papeles sobre la próxima expedición- Petra le extendió los papeles a Levi.

_—_Está bien… no te quitare más tiempo y lo revisare ahora mismo- Levi tomo los papeles y se sentó aun extremo de la cama.

Petra lo miro ojos un tanto preocupados. Mientras tanto Levi clavo por un segundo su vista en la puerta y luego se volvió hacia los papeles para revisarlos.

Mientras tanto tú caminabas por el largo e interminable pasillo sin rumbo fijo. No sabias si reír o llorar por lo que había pasado. Tu vista estaba clavada en el piso hasta que topaste con una pared que hizo que miraras a ambo lados para cerciorarte en donde te encontrabas. Suspírate con pesadez y miraste de nuevo por ambos lados hasta percatarte que no te encontrabas tan lejos de tu habitación. Caminaste de nuevo hasta la puerta y abriste lentamente la puerta de tu habitación y notaste que Hanji dormía como un bebé reíste por lo bajo y cerraste la puerta, te quitaste los zapatos y te recostaste en tu cama.

Tu vista estaba clavada en el techo reflexionabas lo sucedido este día. Giraste tu cabeza hacia las flores que ya hacían en la mea de noche alumbrada por la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana de la habitación haciendo que se vieran aún más hermosas.

—Erwin…- Susurraste para evitar despertar a Hanji. Luego llevaste tu mano hacia tu cuello donde Levi había dejado ya su marca en ti minutos atrás. Un escalofrió te recorrió la espina dorsal al recordar lo sucedido —Levi…- Volviste a susurrar — ¿Pero qué es lo que les sucede?- Esa pregunta daba vueltas en tu cabeza.

Ladeaste tu cabeza y viste la luna asomarse por la ventana. Fijaste tu mirada por unos minutos antes de caer presa del sueño.


End file.
